


dramatic

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (wheeze), Implied Relationship, M/M, Platonic Relationship, but only accidentally, dramatic ryan, its not buzzfeed unsolved without (wheeze), shane laughs a lot, shyan, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh my fucking God," Shane wheezes through spurts of laughter. He laughs so hard his chest aches. "How the fuck did you manage to get yourself tied to the fucking chair, Ryan?"





	dramatic

Shane opens the door only to find that Ryan is not where he said he would be. 

"Ryan? Where are you?" He whispers into the empty, heavy air, looking around their flat for his best friend.

...Well, not his best friend. Ryan's a bit more than that, really, but not on a relationship level. They're stuck floating in the in between space, not quite dating but not just friends. "This better not be a joke."

He wanders through the rooms of the apartment, looking for Ryan, and really, how could a grown man manage to get lost in just their fucking apartment? Jesus Christ.

Somewhere in the distance, he hears Ryan's mumbled, "Shiii-", and Shane walks towards his voice. 

The sight that greets him is fucking hilarious.

"Oh my fucking God," Shane wheezes through spurts of laughter. He laughs so hard his chest aches. "How the fuck did you manage to get yourself tied to the fucking chair, Ryan?"

Ryan chokes helplessly. "I don't know!"

Shane, still laughing, walks over to Ryan and rests his hands on his shoulders. "Do you want some help?"

Ryan looks up at him through hooded eyes and thick lashes, "Please, Shane."

Choking back giggles, he slowly unravels the rope that is somehow wound around Ryan's wrists, but he can't hold back the laugh when Ryan dramatically yells, "I'm free!" and falls to his knees on the floor.

Shane pulls him to his feet, laughing, and ignores the way his heart lurches painfully at the sight.


End file.
